


Flowers and healing

by Deadmeme



Series: Monaca x Kotoko [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, soft gay, they're trying there best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme





	Flowers and healing

It was a cool spring afternoon, I always liked the spring, it wasn't to cold,or to hot for that matter, the trees had there grew leaves again,the colours were soft, Not to mention it was my girlfriends favorite season. The more I think about it the more I see similarities between them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar bell, signifying the end of the day as I left the room

"Monaca-chan!" I turned around to see the pink haired girl who plaeges my thoughts smiling brightly as she ran over to me. I felt a blush rise up as I smiled

"Good afternoon Kotoko, so where are we going?" "It's a suprise, come on let's _goooo_ " she grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room.

 

She led me to a field, with what seems like a million flowers, and under a tree was a blanket and a basket. 

"W-wow Kotoko how did you-"

"My dads drove out here a bit ago and set it up, now come on, let's go sit down!" The pinkette  _once again_ dragged me to the spot under the tree and we sat down.   
  
We opened the small wicker basket, and inside were 2 pbj's,2 nicely decorated cake pops, 2 bags of baby carrots, and 1 bag of roasted chestnuts.

As we ate we talked, Kotoko told some bad puns making us both crack up into giggles. Her laugh was cute, so sweet my dentist tells me to brush my teeth after hearing it. after we put the trash in the basket and cuddled close together.

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's go pick flowers!"

"Why?"

"Because  _dummy_ they're totes adorbs, now come on!" 

She pulled me to my feet as we went to find an area, we went a little ways and found a nice place to sit. So we sat down and started to pick the flowers. The way the pinkette smiled as she picked the plant made my heart beat fast. It was at this moment I could tell.

 

Everything will be ok.


End file.
